The Secret Behind The Numeron Dragon
by Chyna Costello
Summary: *Co-written with KITT Rider* Nobody knows for sure how the Numeron Code came into existence or what happened to the Numeron Dragon. But what if the answer involved four Galaxy-Eyes Dragons? What happens next? "Don't let me go."


**Chyna: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**KITT Rider: Shut up, nobody cares! I think they rather hear about this new story that we're co-writing!**

**Chyna: Fineeee, basically a few people were wondering what happened to Barian Storm and because of that KR decided to revive it on the condition...**

**KR: That Chyna writes it with me :P The two of us are awesome perverted writers, so this story is our brain baby :D**

**Chyna: I'm actually surprised it took us this long to get together and write a story together XD **

**KR: Back to the bigger picture, this story is a mix of AU and canon. It'll severely change a few major plot lines in the canon as you can tell by the title of this story and summary.**

**Chyna: I implore you all to trust KR and I to be good enough writers to justify everything. Although I can promise you all a well written story with a ton of duels (written by me).**

**KR: With Anxietyshipping! Now enjoy everybody!**

**Chyna: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or else KR would turn it into an Anxietyshiping porno :P**

**Note: KR owns Delara and this story doesn't relate to YTS.**

* * *

It was dank, dark, and humid within the tower of brilliant red crystal, the glow from each rock gave the only light in the Barian World. Near-black clouds swirled in the sky, darkening the world further. It was the exact definition of Hell, where you could not afford to be a liability.

Within the tower, the five Barians Emperors were standing around the staircase, gazing up to where their former leaders should have resided. Instead, all that remained was the empty space, on that elegantly-built throne.

"We must start our search," the wisteria-skinned Barian named Durbe announced. "Nasch and Merag must be found before we can continue."

"And how should we do that, Durbe?" Questioned the psychotic grey-skinned Barian Lord, his violet eyes bulged out in order to emphasize his point. "Last time we did that, it ended badly. And besides, are they even alive?"

"Vector," cautioned the blonde Dragon Tamer. "Don't question Durbe's intentions."

"Right Blondie, protect him like you're in love with him!" Vector mocked before cackling.

Both Durbe and Mizael glared at him. "Oh, please, don't look at me like that. It's true, after all." The insane Barian continued laughing, his eyes wide with amusement.

Alito and Gilag looked on, blankly, as if they were smirking (after all, they had no mouths to speak of). They stood behind the giggling Lord, who was almost rolling around on the red ground from how hard he was laughing. Mizael gazed towards the three, irritated, while Durbe sighed to himself.

"This is serious, everyone," the current leader said sternly. "If we don't find Nasch and Merag, we might not ever win this war. Every other tactic we've tried has ended in our failure-"

"Or Vector's," Mizael added quietly, under his breath.

Durbe sent him a look of caution before continuing, "I believe that Nasch and Merag may be in human form, and if we can get them to remember who they truly are, then we will be able to destroy the Astral World."

Vector rolled his eyes. "If this supposed plan of yours works, what'll we do afterwards? What, combine Earth and Barian World? I don't see how that'll work!"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, Vector." Mizael stated, unconsciously moving closer to Durbe. This didn't go unnoticed by the grey Barian, however.

Vector shook his head, walking away while laughing. Even though he was cackling at the cowardice of the plan, he was secretly afraid of those two coming back. After all, he was the one who had caused the deaths of Nasch and Merag. If what Durbe said was true, then Vector was in big trouble; at least Don Thousand was on his side..along with two others, who he knew quite well. After all, he was the main reason that Alito and Gilag had woken up so early.

The grey Barian hurriedly exited the tower, nearly tripping over the steps and Baria crystals as he did so. He spread his black, demonic wings in order to keep his balance. There was one place he had to go, right now, and he didn't want to waste a single moment on falling down. Soon, he skidded around a pillar, and then shot up another tall set of stairs that led to a cragged, raggedy tower. It appeared to be several centuries old, and had fallen into disrepair, pieces of its blood red structure breaking apart; the entrance even had signs of discontinued use.

Vector knew better than to think that this building was no longer being used. He shoved aside the crystal acting as the door, his form being engulfed in darkness as he entered. The shadows roamed free here, leaping from statue to statue, crystal to crystal, rock to rock. Some hid among the infinite amount of cracks and ledges, while others occupied the floor and lapped at his feet as he walked. Distant screams and moans of agony floated around the pitch black foyer, one of which twisting some of his heartstrings. The distant, female sob, so very bloodcurdling and desperate, made his rocky skin crawl.

"…I despise this place," Vector grumbled.

Despite his obsession with pain and suffering of others, this prison, this dungeon, was where the only person he cared about resided, and the fact that she was down here because of all the people he hated made him angry. He continued down as set of stairs, deeper into the suffering of the Barians that were trapped here, deeper into their mobile shadows. He lost his balance a few good times, but managed to catch himself before he went on.

It took him several minutes before he arrived at the lowest level, the cells down here built to restrain and torture their occupants. The cries and screams from down here were less frequent, but more twisted with each abuse taken. He looked around, hoping to find the cell he was heading to, and found it at the very back, where the oldest of the inhabitants were caged.

Vector entered the cell after breaking the door off its hinges. The ancient crystal fell to the ground and shattered, awakening the prisoner within. The grey-skinned Lord approached her, hearing the feeble sniffs she was giving off.

The female Barian was chained up to the wall, her upper body suspended in such a way that she was only able to rest on her knees. Her weight was held by her wrists, which were chained heavily with violet crystal. She looked up, hazel eyes dull.

"Delara, wake up," Vector urged, pulling her chin up to support her head. Her greyish-blue hair fell against his claws lightly. "Get up."

"…f…father?" she questioned in a weak voice that sounded so eerily familiar to him that he almost swore she was someone else; it had been years since he had heard her speak.

"Yes, Delara, that's it, wake up." Vector pulled her weak frame upwards, trying to get her to stand.

It was amazing that she was taller than him, but the grey skin she possessed clearly stated her relation to him. Unable to keep herself on her feet, she fell against him; he could feel the golden armor she had on, which was nearly identical to that other person Vector was closely related with.

"Father, why are you here?" She asked, coughing. Her arms were pulled back by the chains restraining her.

"To let you have your revenge," he answered simply. "I figured that now was the time to get you out of here."

Her eyes widened, and she suddenly found new strength, pumping through his body.

"Really?" She asked, finally being able to stand. "Is it that time already?"

"Yeah, so get your energy back so you can go to the human world." The chains fell from the wall and disintegrated into dust, allowing the female to stand freely.

Her shoulders fell forward, in a slump, and a growl sounded from her. Vector took a few steps back to allow her some room to move.

"Finally," she declared in a deadly tone. "Now I can get back at those three for allowing me to be down here!" Arching her back, large black wings snapped open from her back, crystalline feathers lining the powerful limbs.

"That's it, Delara, let your rage consume you." Vector urged, his eyes displaying his obvious insane happiness. "You'll be more powerful if you let it do so."

"Thank you Father," she said after a moment, her wings folding to a resting position.

It was evident that she was indeed his daughter, the grey skin and grey/blue hair, the bangs hanging over her face. Burning hazel eyes had almost the same markings around them. The golden armor she possessed was shiny, consisting of a metal bra which shaped into demonic wings over each breast, a metal 'belt' from which a long, peach-colored skirt, her right leg all the way up to her thigh being revealed by a slit. Her heels were the same color as the bra and belt.

Large shoulder pads were attached to her shoulders, each one having gems of each color lining their rough edges. Her crystal, shaped oddly similar to an insect, was attached over her rocky heart.

Vector himself was impressed by his offspring. Delara was quite the beauty, even if she had quite the monstrous personality. Her gaze seared right through his as she began walking out, her heels making just a hint of noise.

"First off, I have to deal with a certain someone who's fucked my life up more than it needed to be, even before this prison became my home." Moving with an elegance and confidence that rivaled even Mizael's, she began walking up the stairs, her father behind her.

The heavy gauntlets she wore made small sounds as she raked the metal claws placed over her fingers against the maroon wall. "Father, keep this a secret, will you? I can't have you in my plans."

"Wasn't planning to," he replied. "I was hoping you'd do that, anyway. We need more help at derailing Durbe's ideas."

"Durbe?" Tilting her head, she huffed. "Him? That royal pain in the ass that's always around to protect us? How is he a threat?"

"He's the leader now, Delara." The female stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, now I see what you mean." Turning back, she ran up the stairs, wanting to get out of that place as soon as she could.

When they arrived in the foyer, Delara stared upward towards the ceiling, where shadows were dancing with each other, an eternal waltz. This had been her home for so long, she had forgotten what the Barian World had looked like. Her eyes ached as the slight amount of light from outside entered them.

"The Human World, eh?" She spoke as they exited the tower. She gazed around, wincing. "Sounds like a whole lot of fun."

"You'll enjoy it once you find those people who hurt you and me," Vector said, standing next to her. "Do be warned, though, that there are some things that you'll have to be careful of. I don't doubt your abilities as a spy, but still, do be cautious."

"Don't worry, Father, I will." She touched his shoulder before creating a portal and walking into it.

The moment the female Barian left, Vector smirked. "Things have just gotten more...entertaining. Beware Tsukumo Yuma, one of your 'so called' friends may just end up being a wolf in sheep's clothing."

He threw open another portal to rejoin the rest of the Barian Emperors, it wouldn't be long before word reached them of the prison breakout. The purple eyed alien was already being doubted by his 'comrades' and being found here would only raise their suspicions.

"One day, those fools will regret ever passing off my plans as stupid." Vector muttered, "If it wasn't for Yuma and Astral, we would be succeeding in this war. Tsk," he growled, stepping through the portal.

* * *

Delara stepped out of the portal and into an alleyway, a sight she hadn't seen before. Her human form looked almost identical to a human woman within the area; her hair was shoulder-length, wavy, and black, with violet bangs. Her skin was pale and she wore a black jacket over a pink dress, black stockings with a brown deck case strapped to her left thigh, and iridescent blue heels. Hazel eyes glared over the landscape.

"Sister, prepare yourself." She hissed, walking out onto the streets of Spartan City.


End file.
